NCIP Hub based on the HUBZero platform as defined below including project management, implementation, training, and support services. Support provided shall include but not be limited to the following: ? Contract, project, task, and activity management; ? Implementation and implementation testing of the HUBZero Platform; ? Hosting of the open-source HUBZero platform; ? Support including assisting in migration strategy and planning; and ? Technical, operational, and user support services. These services shall include providing project and technical management, consulting, and technical support to CBIIT. These services require interaction with the government Program staff, senior business and IT managers, program stakeholders, and other contractors.